


The Snake in the Apple Tree 3

by Whitmania



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmania/pseuds/Whitmania
Summary: Last and dirtiest of the Apples series





	The Snake in the Apple Tree 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

The Snake in the Apple Tree 3

## The Snake in the Apple Tree 3

The Snake in the Apple Tree  
By belasera 

Last and dirtiest of the Apples series 

He didn't come. Blood was seepin' through Jayne's bandage as he sat on his bunk, staring at the ladder Kaylee had scampered up all hot and soft before they got as far as tumbling `round his bed. She'd left his skin rumblin' with a thrill that was only half for her and half for what had landed the two of them gropin' in the first place. Kaylee had seen him, seen him bury his face in Simon's neck, she'd knowed what they was up to and come to fight over it. Fight or fuck, maybe, but she'd left with only a bit of each. Had said she didn't want Jayne as payment, was a funny sort of thing to say and it was something' like Simon had said to him, after the first time. After they'd spent all night going at each other like wasn't nothing' else in the `verse. Maybe Jayne had meant it as a sort of payment for what he'd done before, but wasn't nothing wrong with payin' someone back. `Specially if it was something' he didn't even mind payin'. Not a bit. But that was in the then, they was all even now and maybe it'd been a crooked coupl'a weeks, them not bein' able to be in the same room as the other, but that was all over, too. He'd felt Simon in the medlab, felt him just rollin' into Jayne's arms. So it didn't make no sense when he didn't come. 

Didn't look at him at breakfast next day, neither. Was like that talk in the medlab never happened. It had, though, just the thought of Simon pressed against him, askin' Jayne if he wanted him was enough to make him growl into his coffee. You'd think all the brains the doc had he wouldn't had to ask, but he had, asked soundin' so unsure of hisself that Jayne had let the truth spill outa him and fill the room with fire. Yeah, he wanted him. Wanted him now if not sooner, but Simon was sittin' across from him glarin' like a cold shower. 

Jayne let Simon leave the table, didn't go after him but just sat, finished his grub and let River yammer at him for a spell. Simon wasn't going nowhere that he couldn't follow, and Jayne had already gone beggin' at him once. He was fixin' to do it again, but he didn't have to be runnin' to it. Man had to keep some shred of pride, situation like this. He let a whole hour pass before strollin' down to the medlab where the doc was sure to be, always looking' `bout as fun as day at the mudpits, hunched over some damn scan or another. Jayne supposed that in between runnin' from the feds and pullin' his damn crazy sis off of people, Simon must have the most boring life imaginable. He stopped in the doorway and grinned. Sure as sugar, there he was, brows all tense, shoulders about as relaxed as a cocked gun, staring down at...oh, well, nothing at all actually. Just staring. 

"Simon." 

Way he said it sounded like his momma used to scold. Maybe Simon's momma sounded the same, way his head came up real guilty like. Simon didn't turn his pretty face though, and Jayne spared a second to wonder if his momma ever did scold, or if he had some busty nanny to do it instead. 

"Simon, turn yer damn head." 

He did that, turned and showed Jayne a face like the hull of a ship, smooth and steely. 

"Jayne. What can I do for you, do you need your bandage changed?" 

Jayne let his mouth go small and mean, but Simon only looked harder. 

"Well, yeah. You was supposed to come over last night and change it. You said you was comin'" 

Jayne winced at how weak the words came out, like a child who can't figure why his horse's been sold. 

"Jayne, I can only imagine the laughs I deprived you of. And I can't seem to stop imagining what you and Kaylee did to amuse each other when I failed to provide the punch line to your joke." 

Jayne was staring at him like his words might start making sense if he listened hard enough. 

"Simon, you ain't makin' no sense here." 

"Stop. Jayne, just stop. I know you must get terribly bored cooped up on a spaceship. I feel for you, really, but the next time you need an easy lay or any easy mark you can look elsewhere. I don't expect anything better of you, though I am surprised by Kaylee..." 

He paused, shook his head in disgust as Jayne moved to him with a confused frown 

"I saw her, Jayne, I saw Kaylee leaving your bunk." 

"So?" 

"So I know what she was doing there, it was more than apparent that you and she..." 

"Yeah, we were kissin' a bit. A quick rub or two and then she left. Wasn't nothing'. Was about you, but we wasn`t tryin` to make a mark outa you." 

Simon stood up quickly, took a step toward Jayne until their faces were inches apart. 

"Do you...do you have no...did think I would be, what? Just fine sharing you with Kaylee?" 

Jayne shrugged. 

"Didn't think nothing, was just trying to settle her down from hatin' me for stealing you away and all. I'm not even doin' such a swell job of that, anyway. I don't care if we all share and share alike. If'n I wanted, I'd go to her right now and bet she'd take me, too. I ain't your'n, Simon, I ain't looking to be that at all. So, yeah, she and me did a little something, wasn't no reason for you to run off and glower." 

"Wuo de ma, Jayne, you are...I don't know what you are." 

He turned back around like they was done and Jayne knew he'd gone about this all crabbed, said the wrong things and not explained right about Kaylee, but it was just a spool of nonsense and it tangled up when he tried to lay it out for Simon. Wasn't no way to tell him he wasn't aiming to hurt him none, didn't know how to make him know that when the bit of trust between them was always about to snap. Only one thing to say, and it wasn't even sayin' at all. It was beggin'. 

"Please come tonight, Simon, I'm...please come tonight." 

Couldn't keep that wavering treble out of his voice, and he didn't know what it would do to him if Simon refused, but what he did was even worse. Just sat there, his back to Jayne like it wasn't worth an answer, like Jayne wasn't worth a damn answer. He only waited a few seconds, couldn't be standin' there with his hand out, his feet were already carryin' him out the door when he felt it. 

Simon's hand on his shoulder, the other going' to his elbow and holding him there until he felt Simon press against his back, his words spilling warm breath across Jayne's neck when he whispered, 

"Jayne, I'll come." 

He couldn't seem to say otherwise, couldn't seem to refuse. There was something so plaintive about the man's words, something so near and jagged in the sound of his voice, it was irresistible. As easy as it was to disregard his words when they carried their usual crass timbre, as easy as it was to be deaf to his insults and crude humor, it was near impossible when he turned that around, when he let his voice fall to pleading. 

It scrubbed Simon's anger right off him, made the casual refusal of guilt over Kaylee seem near shiny when Jayne's voice offered such unexpected need. Made it too easy to say yes, yes, he'd come. 

Jayne didn't catch so much as a glimpse of the doc for the rest of the day. Probably he was avoiding him, maybe because he'd changed his mind, or maybe because he didn't want it changed. Jayne knew he'd come, knew it `cause this thing had only one direction to be going in, no way they was goin' back now. Not with nothing `bout their lives lookin' to change anytime soon. If they was on this boat together, this was a thing gonna happen. 

Simon didn't disappoint. He dropped into Jayne's bunk without knocking, didn't say a word but just stood there a few feet from Jayne. Jayne let him stand a moment, in case he wasn't real sure. Simon didn't budge when Jayne pushed off his bunk, stood with his hip cocked and looked Simon up and down, his mouth a dark smirk. 

"You forgot the bandages." 

"What? I, oh...do you actually need them?" 

Jayne laughed, stepped toward Simon and snaked one arm around his waist to pull him close. 

"No, not unless you wanna get tied up some." 

The promise in his tone sent a thrill through Simon, he couldn't hold back a laugh as he grinned up at Jayne. 

"This might actually be...fun." 

"Yeah, bet yer ass it will be." 

It was fun, a lot of fun for the both of them. It was more than that, it was hot and tumbling, like they couldn't say no to what the other was layin' out. They didn't do much talkin' that wasn't dirty, and Simon never stuck around `til morning, but there was a simple sort of pleasure between them. 

It had been about a month, a month of near every night seein' Simon drop into Jayne's bunk, the two of them kissin' and gropin' until Jayne entered him, bedded him hard and sure `til they were two parts of a stuttering chorus, all pant and groan. It was always the same way, not dull in no way but just steady, a steady lust that ran both ways. Jayne'd never felt the kinda lust went through him when Simon pulled him down, or rolled underneath him without any kind of shame. Jayne knew what it was he liked, he liked it when Jayne was hard and sure, liked the feel of all that muscle workin' just to make him come. Jayne liked to give it, not only for how it made his cock throb but for the way he felt so sure about the two of them. He could give Simon what he wanted, and that was right and good. 

He just didn't know how to get what he needed, what his body was wantin' that made him fuck so hard, thinkin' `bout getting' some back. Thinkin' bout Simon fucking him. It sorta crept up on him, just bits of dirty lust when he was thrustin' hard into Simon's dirty moans, the idea of them bein' the other way `round makin' him shout out when he came. Got harder to keep his tongue from sayin' it, when Simon was tellin' him, 

"yes, yes, yes" 

and Jayne was answerin' 

"Yes, yes, yes, I want...I want..." 

rushin' his body to come before his fool mouth said it, 

"I want you to fuck me" 

just let the idea of it roll through his mind, slammed his mouth shut so Simon wouldn't know it. 

Jayne knew what Simon liked, what he wanted, he didn't want no man beggin' like a woman. He wanted a man who knew what he was doing, who would fuck him without fail and do it right every time. Jayne didn't know how to make it work any other way, never had been no man made him want it any other way. 

He had Simon underneath him, his knee sliding up between Simon's thighs as his tongue slid between his lips. Jayne had been teasin' like he usually didn't, enough that Simon'd been beggin' for a while, pullin' Jayne close and laughin' in his ear. 

"Too much, Jayne, oh christ you're gonna drive me out of my skin if you don't do something soon." 

Jayne stopped, still panting he crept down Simon's body until he was pulling away, sitting up at the foot of the bed. Simon reached a hand out lazily, lay it on Jayne's thigh and waited. 

"Simon, I want something." 

"Anything." 

Jayne groaned when Simon answered without even thinkin'. 

"I don't even think you'll like it." 

Simon sat up, leaned his body against Jayne's side and draped one arm around his shoulders, threw one leg into his lap and answered, soundin' real sure. 

"Anything, Jayne. You want to tie me up and have your wicked way?" 

Jayne shook his head, then looked at Simon with a smirk. 

"Well...naw, maybe another time." 

"Just tell me..." 

Simon rubbed his leg across Jayne's. 

"Or show me." 

Jayne turned, his face flush with lust, pushed Simon back onto his elbows and kissed a groan into him. 

"Jayne, just do it, you can have whatever you want." 

"I know I can, you like it when I make you." 

"Mmhmm" 

"Like it when I fuck you hard, let you know it's a man yer with." 

Simon laughed against his throat. 

"Mmhmm" 

"I'm a man, Simon." 

Jayne stilled, breathed slowly against Simon's shoulder, and then swung away fully, stood off the bed and turned his back to it. 

"Yeah, Jayne, we're both men here. That something that's bothering you?" 

"Naw, I like it this way. I been with men before...just never wanted..." 

Simon got up himself, stood behind Jayne without touching him. 

"This is absurd. Just tell me, it can't be nearly as bad as you think it is. Can it?" 

"No, it's nothing filthy, I just know what you like, how you like it to be. You might not have no lust for it." 

Simon demanded into his ear, one hand moving to the small of Jayne's back. 

"Tell me, goramnit." 

Jayne groaned, turned to face Simon and his hand stayed on him, trailing across his hip and low onto his belly. They were close enough that Jayne's cock was brushing Simon's, and it suddenly seemed awful silly to be holdin' it in no more. 

"Oh, Simon..." 

He leaned down to brush their lips together. 

"I need you to fuck me." 

Simon didn't give him a second to regret it, just pulled him close and walked them both back to the bed. Didn't answer, just moaned a low noise that could have been a "yes" but Jayne didn't need to hear it to know that this was something Simon wanted, too. 

Jayne wasn't afraid of pain, wasn't afraid to be doin' somethin' he never did before, `specially not when Simon seemed to know plenty `bout what he was doing. He touched and teased until Jayne was ready, more than ready for it. 

Simon was steady, he worked their bodies with a beat that had Jayne gasping in pleasure with every thrust. It was like nothin' he'd ever known, feelin' this good from what someone else was doin'. 

Simon was touching him, his hands sweet all over Jayne's body like there wasn't no one else alive but him. Whisperin' too, words that Jayne could barely translate over his body's gaspin'. 

"You ok, baby? Is this good?" 

Jayne couldn't trust his mouth to answer, the noises he was already makin' were shamefully needy, but his tongue was movin' all on its own, makin' a beggar outa him, he couldn't stop his words from gettin' loud until he was near cryin' out, 

"Oh, yeah, yer so...ta ma de I wanted you like this so bad, please, please, please..." 

Simon was kissing his shoulder, his chest pressed to Jayne's back and he had just enough control to turn his face so Simon could kiss him full on the lips, his tongue keeping time with his cock and Jayne moaned into it, gave up pretense and pushed back against Simon, needing more. 

"Yeah, Simon, yeah, it's so goramn good, wuo de ma I had no idea..." 

Simon was thrusting faster now, sending fire through Jayne's body with every move until Jayne sought out his mouth again, desperate for somewhere to put the shuddering keen of his orgasm, hard and fast like gunfire ripping open his belly. 

His heart was thudding right up to his cheeks, he couldn't tell if all the moaning was his or Simon's or both all together in their joined mouths. Simon's lips were moving, not kissing but muttering, swearing, 

"Tiana, you...oh Christ, you..." 

His mouth slid away from Jayne's, across his jaw and down his throat until he was resting his head on Jayne's shoulder, the weight of his body pressing down on Jayne's back. After a moment he seemed to come back to himself, pulled out of Jayne as gentle as he could and rolled onto his side, one arm rubbing little circles on Jayne's back. 

"Well, that was..." 

"Yeah." 

"Was it what you wanted?" 

"Reckon it was about that." 

Simon leaned back, stretched his legs out contentedly, and Jayne looked at him cock-eyed. 

"You liked it a fair bit I'd wager." 

Jayne craned his neck to get close enough for a harsh kiss. 

"Was pretty sexy, you all manful like that on me." 

Simon rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. 

"Now I'm thinkin' mayhap I been a bit too easy on you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, next time you come bring those bandages." 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Snake in the Apple Tree 3**   
Series Name:   **Apples**   
Author:   **belasera**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **15k**  |  **11/07/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jayne/Simon   
Summary:  Last and dirtiest of the Apples series   
Sequel to:  The Snake in the Apple Tree 2   
  



End file.
